Dedrrick Jhonson
Dedrrick Jhonson is a scientfic genius and an outspoken critic of Unitology resulting in his abuction by the military and being used in experiments with the Black Marker. Early life Born to a wealthy family in New York, it was soon realised how intelligent he was. By the age of twelve he had finished collage, by the age of fifteen he had made several key discoverys in the feild of Anti-Matter reaserch. By the age of eighteen he had master all foreign languages. It was by the age of twenty that he took a keen intrest in the affairs of Unitology, he became an outspoken critic and a dangurous opponent to the growing religion. He had single handedly degraded the religion as nothing more than a group of cultist, but with the religions growing power, he became censored. After he succefully hacked the unitologist data base and collect many top secreat files that would of completle demolished the religion, a secerate military plot was enacted resulting in Dedrricks aducion and deportation to a secrate military reaserch prison ship the USMG Agnus Fey. Abduction he was brought aboard the USMG Agnus Fey and held in a high security detention center, little did he know that this very ship was a secrat military reaserch vessel that held the Black Marker. After years of reaserchng the markers effects on simple minded individuals, the scientist were granted permission to test on Dedrrick. His firt Encounter with the marker had little affect on him and by the advisment from the reaserchers he detailled his encounters thourally in a journal. As he is Expossed more and more to the marker he begains having delusions and hallucinated, he begans to hear voiced which is evident in various peices of his journals. the walls of his cell become aborn in drawing of symbols from the marker made from blood from his finger which he would prick. Experiance with the marker As the sessions continued rather than going mad like previous subjects, he began to have insights, rather than fight the delusions he faced them, and he began to see the marker in a new way than anyone has ever seen. The marker provided answears to questions thought unsolveable, but this knowlage came at a price. His ability to communicate choherently demished to the point where he nolonger spoke fluently and rather spoke in riddles and puzzles, this confused and frustrated the scientists and soon decided to abandond he project after he was deamed "lost" after his first physical contact with the marker in which he was made to place his hands upon the marker. after contact the information he gathered assembled itself deep within his mind. After the projects was abandond he spent several years in his cell, his mind fixing itself and bring his phycie back to normal nw filled with more knowlage than ever. The Infection Dedrrick was awoken from his slubber when the reserch side of the USMG Agnus entered emergancy protocal and the ship dettaced into two sections. The doors on the reaserch vessal all opened and allowed Dedrrick to esscape, imeddiatly he headed to the marker room and witnessed a massive Necromorph Infection. he appoched a dying Dr. Herman Xander who had tried and failed to commit suiccide. he ignored him and embraced the marker, which put him into a meditive trance. when he awoke he was confronted by a military officer aiming to kill him, before he is killed by a slasher, rather than being fearful of the necromorgh he walks up to it and inspects it, noting on how well developed it is before letting it walk on. his long and vast exposore to the marker has rendered him "invisable" to necromorhs and thus they ignore him, also allowing him to be imunne to infection. The Outbreak Dedrrick wandered the halls of the reaserch vessal as the necromorhps slayed all living organisams and he set out to repair the vessla, inent on "returning" the marker to its rightful place. The military had other plan, the two hulls reunited and connected and the necromorph infection spread rapidly, as a last ditch effor to save the marker from the military he jetisoned the markeer abord a cargoship headed to an uknown destination. with the engians failing and the ship surcoming to massive necromorhp infection Dedrrick wandered the halls of the USMG Agnus fey aimlessly. Aftermath it is unknow what has happend to the USMG Agnus Fey or if Dedrrick or anyother survivors are still alive, but in deep reaches of space a distant distress signal can beheard by passing planet cracking vessals, although none have checked it out passing it as a ghoast signal from the lost USMG Agnus Fey. Category:Fan Characters